Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
QUESTIONS REGARDING TOPICS ALREADY IN THE TALK PAGE OR ITS ARCHIVES WILL BE REMOVED, ALONG WITH THE REPLIES TO IT Susanoo flight? At what point in 676 did Sasuke's Susanoo fly? He was clearly jumping with it.--Reliops (talk) 20:04, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :And changing direction mid-air? ...--Elveonora (talk) 22:50, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Well, in chapter 677, Sasuke's Susanoo is clearly flying! --Sir M (talk) 16:28, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Rinnegan inofobox icon It is possible to change a infobox icon of Sasuke's Rinnegan from generic purple one to his own version ? 従え！ 09:26, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Yata Mirror? There's never been a mention of it but is that the Yata Mirror in this pic? http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130919130943/naruto/images/b/ba/Sasuke_EMS%27s_Susanoo.png Arrancar79 (talk) 23:35, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :I believe it was stated somewhere that the shield there is actually a bigger version of the Susanoo's bow weapon, with a shield-like appearance. Atrix471 (talk) 23:42, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Why are we acting like it's not confirmed that Sasuke's Rinnegan allows him to resist Infinite Tsukuyomi? I just noticed in the artice that it says it maybe the reason he can resist it be but in every single translation I've read it outright states that his Rinnegan is what allows Sasuke and his Susanoo too resist the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.--Thdyingbreed (talk) 15:22, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :From the article: "Black Zetsu also alluded that Sasuke's Rinnegan may be the reason why he was able resist the influence of the Infinite Tsukuyomi."--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:29, May 27, 2014 (UTC) The more correct version would be like "Black Zetsu stated that Sasuke's Rinnegan is the reason as why he is able to resist the Infinite Tsukuyomi" The one currently suggests we don't know the reason when we do know the reason which is do too his Rinnegan.--Thdyingbreed (talk) 13:28, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke's Rinnegan Color How do we know for sure that red is the color of his sharingan, I mean the official color volume isn't out yet. I mean I know there has been some fans who have been able to give the manga color, but I don't think official. Or is there an official color manga already out that's canon that shows what color his eye is?????--Ankhael (talk) 11:48, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :The Weekly Shōnen Jump has released a colored version of chapter #676 which depicts that Sasuke's Rinnegan is red-colored. And it's considered official like chapter #638. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 11:55, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks well I guess this raise more questions about rinnegan. Maybe sasuke has the ultimate form of rinnegan.. --Ankhael (talk) 11:59, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah what about, shinju beast, kaguya, and Madara's third eye?--Ankhael (talk) 12:01, May 28, 2014 (UTC) @Shak, now you confuse me... was chapter 676 part of the digital volume release of the whole manga or a separate thing? Because if it was the digital volume coloration, then that's not really canon no matter how official. Once the volume cover comes out and it depicts Sasuke's Rinnegan as purple, then that's canon--Elveonora (talk) 12:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Elve-kun. If you read the chapter's article trivia section. You'll understand what I'm saying and I didn't say canon. @Ankhael: Shinju's eye is red according to volume #64 cover. Madara's third eye is also red from the same chapter. For Kaguya's eye, no colored version of it. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:11, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Latest chapter pretty much confirms that Madara's third eye also is a Rinnegan, therefore so is Kaguya's and Kaguya's presumably the same as Shinju's, so the eye most likely indeed is red, although I still would like a volume cover confirmation :)--Elveonora (talk) 12:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm new and just want to say, sasuke's rinnegan is nine tomoed, see 673 there's 3 row of magatamas, should be nine right? Rizki2013 (talk) 18:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :This has been discussed. It's the general consensus that since the six tomoe depiction is more common that it's the correct number. Also, this has its own thread on Sasuke's talk page and the Rinnegan one. Atrix471 (talk) 18:07, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :: I wonder when Elveonora will realize that the volume covers are done by the same people who do the digital releases? But of course, cherry picking is easier, I suppose. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:20, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm gonna assume every tomoe Rinnegan is also red, because of the Ten-Tails' eye and Sasuke's. But I'm just a crazy person.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:22, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::: Apparently we both are. I mean, even by Elveonora's logic (which makes no sense, but for the sake of this argument, I'll entertain it), the Shinju's eye was colored red in a volume cover not all that long ago. But, of course, Kishimoto might've suddenly decided to color it rainbow (and then had Shueisha do it for him, since he doesn't color his manga), and then we'd have to change that. Pity. /sarcasm I'll add it to the article. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:25, May 28, 2014 (UTC) @Foxie, are you 100% sure those volume covers are done by the digital guys, like 100% or just your intuition?--Elveonora (talk) 18:49, May 28, 2014 (UTC) : Absolutely 100% certain. Kishimoto decides the colors but he doesn't color them himself. The publisher ultimately makes the final call (as is the case anytime you write anything and publish it through a publisher) and then they have an art team that does the colorings. If I'm not mistaken, Kishimoto's assistant has done a color page before, but I'm not certain if that is true or not. What I do know is that he doesn't color the volume covers. The publisher does. He also does not do the color pages. The publisher decides when it is appropriate and does it themselves. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:15, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, just to inform you guys, we're probably going to see the color of Sasuke's Rinnegan next week because there's going to be a center-color page and a poster in the chapter. Here's the link. Anyway, my money's definitely on red.--The Zeitgeist (talk) 20:05, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: Again, the people that do those pages are the same ones that have been putting out the other colorings. It will be red, the same as it always has been. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:10, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Chidori Eisō? Didn't find it was discussed before. Who decided Sasuke used Chidori Eisō both the latest chapter and to bisect Madara? He is obviously using partial Susanoo transformation, only it is Susanoo's sword rather than hand this time. Faust-RSI (talk) 14:53, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure how small you think the Susanoo's sword is, but that was definitely not the Susanoo sword. Sasuke can't just manifest a sword, he needs to manifest the rib-cage, the arm and then the sword IN the hand. He can't avoid steps. Atrix471 (talk) 14:59, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::The latest events just show that he CAN, both avoid steps AND resize the sword. It looks nothing like Chidori Eisō. Faust-RSI (talk) 15:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::It looks exactly like Chidori Sharp Spear. Omnibender - Talk - 15:14, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::May you remind me since when Eiso has a guard and blade-like shape? Faust-RSI (talk) 15:37, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::For quite a while now actually. It already had sword-like shape tens of chapters back--Elveonora (talk) 15:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Maybe I missed it, but what about gourd? It's hard to miss, I'm pretty sure he never had it.Faust-RSI (talk) 15:48, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::There's no gourd, at least I can't see it. Chapter/page?--Elveonora (talk) 15:53, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Counting colour spread as one page, it 7 page, the best is the last frame after Sasuke teleported. You can clearly see the guard and the grip. Faust-RSI (talk) 15:59, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Check the technique's manga debut. It looked like that when he pierced Oro too.--Elveonora (talk) 16:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, found it, thanks. Faust-RSI (talk) 16:09, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Rinnegan's unmentioned ability... I've read through Sasuke's Abilities section and I want to point something out. In chapter 678, page 4 it implies that Sasuke's Rinnegan has the ability to see the into the dreams of the shinobi trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. It looks the same as the first person view as the Byakugan, the colour is just not inverted, as seen in the official coloured version. Should it be mentioned or is it trivial? Sparxs77 (talk) 20:42, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :That is not him looking into them. It is done to show us what some of the victims are going thought. Similer to Narutos sage training he was feeling a sense of danger for his village and we kept on seeing the village under attack. Does that mean he has super vision? :Besides what does seeing a into a persons IT dream have to do with him teleporting"?" around the battlefeild before the IT is cast? --Darkhunter-X (talk) 21:02, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, no. Kishi was just showing us some of the Allied Shinobi Forces' dreams. Sasuke's Rinnegan had nothing to do with it. WindStar7125 (talk) 21:03, June 6, 2014 (UTC) WindStar7125 New part II pic How about using this from the latest episode, as his infobox part II pic? He looks a bit angry maybe, but at least not so close-up as the other one. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 21:57, June 12, 2014 (UTC) : Seems better than the current image. It looks good as well and it's rare that we find a smiling Sasuke image. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:31, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :: I'll change it then --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 23:36, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Granted the art of the image is not as good as the previous one, but this is a better image. The other one was too up-close in his face, and you couldn't see the top of his head. The Obito image has the same problem, and I think that should be changed as well. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 23:57, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :The new image has shadow all over his face and is unsuitable because of it. :I like this, or at least I like it better than the current or previous. ~SnapperT '' 18:15, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :: I would still say I prefer the current one. Yes it has shadows on his face (maybe we'll get a better one in the next few episodes). But I just thinks he looks more..... alive.. In the one you suggested he have very dead eyes, as far as I think. --[[User:Kasan94|'''Kasan94]] ''Talkpage'' 21:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree, I think we can find a better Part II image than the current one, but I don't like Snapper's image, mainly because he looks exhausted and barely awake. And though the art of the prior image was spectacular, it was too zoomed in on Sasuke's face, where as the Part I image shows all of Sasuke's head, and I think both images need to be consistent with how much of the character they show (and that goes for every character's infobox images). --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 02:33, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::: Well at least the next chapter will probably feature Sasukes group in the entire chapter, so maybe we get lucky there --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 08:24, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Why wait? Why hope for luck? Why not find some other image from one of the other 300 episodes of Shippuden that does not have the current's shadows? ''~SnapperT '' 07:29, June 18, 2014 (UTC) The Last Uchiha Since both Madara and Obito are now listed as "deceased", should Sasuke be mentioned that he's the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan within his introductory paragraph?--The Zeitgeist (talk) 04:47, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes. So, I say proceed.--Hockey Machete (talk) 05:59, June 14, 2014 (UTC) : Alright then.--The Zeitgeist (talk) 06:06, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke has 9 tomoe in his rinnegan sorry guys I don't mean to start an argument but, sasuke has 9 tomoe in his rinnegan. I know that his rinnegan also appeared to have 6 as well later on, but that was after he had used his teleport ability. in the chapter where sasuke's rinnegan was first shown, he had 9 tomoe in his left eye. let me explain. in the first chapter in which his rinnegan was first shown, if you look at the rings in sasuke's rinnegan, you'll notice that on the first 3 rings he has a total of 9 tomoe, then later after he use his ability he appear to only appeared to have tomoe on the first 2 rings, having a total of 6. who knows if this is a drawing error, but when his rinnegan was first shown he had a total of 9, appearing on the first 3 rings in his rinnegan.--Ankhael (talk) 14:36, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :He was consistantly depicted with six Tomoe. If there's a reason for him sometimes having more or if Kishimoto screwed up, we don't know. For now, he has six. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:46, June 17, 2014 (UTC) only after he was using it consistantly, however you right. I still think its appropriate to add that he did infact 9 tomoe before he used and battled with madara.--Ankhael (talk) 14:51, June 17, 2014 (UTC) kishi has also consistently drew the jubi with six tomoe on occasions.--Ankhael (talk) 14:57, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Dude, I've tried to argue this before. It's not going to persuade anyone. [[User:WindStar7125|'''''WindStar7125]] (Talk) WindStar7125 (talk) 15:50, June 17, 2014 (UTC) He was shown with nine tomoe once, and with six in every panel they're visible since. Six until there's substantial reason to say differently. Omnibender - Talk - 16:12, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Aw, come on Omnibender, at least you can make a small trivia, make a little note that "when sasuke first appear with his rinnegan, it appeared to have nine tomoe, later it was depicted with six tomoe".--Ankhael (talk) 16:32, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sure that already is stated somewhere.--Elveonora (talk) 16:49, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Once again, Elve, no it isn't. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) WindStar7125 (talk) 17:34, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: It will likely be placed in the page of drawing errors (because yes, it is a drawing error). There is no need for a Trivia point here since it has been consistently shown with six since then. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox''' 17:48, June 17, 2014 (UTC)